Your little sister
by WhisperWrite
Summary: AU Instant Star. Tommy and Sadie are dating, Jude is Sadie's younger sister. No singing, no G Major, just the Jommy chemistry we all love. Three one-shots to come.
1. Chapter 1

Your little sister

(Is just hotter than you)

It was pretty early in the morning when Sadie and Tommy returned from their shopping tour. Sadie had filled the whole trunk with tons of stuff and now Tommy was the one to get everything into her house.

He had just placed two boxes on the ground when he looked up to see Jude walking down the stairs in nothing but a tank top and boy shorts.

"Could you help me with this one, Tom?" Sadie called from outside, but it was very hard for him to even focus on his girlfriend's words. His gaze was locked on her younger sister, who winked at him before turning the corner.

"Yeah, sure." Tommy shook his head to get rid of the inappropriate thoughts and jogged out the door to help Sadie with the last stuff.

"How much is left?" he asked as soon as he came to a hold next to her.

"Just two bags." Sadie smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Thanks to you helping me out…" Tommy deepened the kiss and was soon pinning her against the car.

The make out session was interrupted when someone cleared his throat in the doorway. Tommy turned slowly and saw Jude leaning against the frame, holding a bottle of orange juice in her right hand.

"I can't believe you bought all these things!" She gave her older sister an angry look. "You didn't even ask Mom and Dad about it, you just took their money and went shopping."

Sadie snapped back at her at once. "This is gonna be my eighteenth birthday, so cut the annoying speech." She roughly pushed past her sister not without elbowing her and "unintentionally" stumping her feet.

"Sorry." On his way into the house Tommy stopped next to Jude and gave her a pleading look. "She is really stressed at the moment."

Jude just shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry, that's all hers." She gave up her position and walked down the steps towards the car. "Besides, I am already used to it." She called over her shoulder, "Sadie's always been that way."

Back in the house Sadie was nowhere to be found. Tommy just growled before plopping down on the couch and resting his head against the cushion.

Every year when Sadie's birthday rolled around, she was all bitchy and annoying and getting on his nerves. She always had to do everything just perfect – perfect exams at school, perfect relationship and perfect birthday party. He wouldn't mind just spending the day alone with her, maybe in the countryside. But Sadie sure wasn't a nature loving person.

"Hey boy toy, shouldn't you be helping my sister?" Tommy opened his eyes to see Jude leaning over the back of the sofa looking at him with amusement in her blue eyes.

"I don't know where she went." Tommy raised his brows. "And I am not her boy toy."

"Sure you are!" Jude popped a hand of cereals into her mouth and chewed while giving him a curious look.

"What?" Tommy felt uncomfortable under her gaze so he sat up and turned so she could only see his back. Strangely enough, this made it even worse. He could feel her look burning through his shirt, heating his skin.

"Nothing." Jude stood up and walked over into the kitchen area. Tommy risked a quick glance over his shoulder but immediately regretted it because she caught him.

"Are you observing me, Quincy?" Jude gave him a seductive look before opening the fridge and getting herself a banana.

"Why would I?" Tommy walked over and stopped standing next to her.

Jude just laughed. "I don't know, maybe you are obsessed with me." She licked the banana before moving it in and out her mouth slowly. "Maybe you think I am freaking hot and you can't resist me." She moved closer to him and her hot breath on his skin made his mind race.

Tommy pushed the banana out of his way and leaned forward to crush his lips against hers.

"Tommy, I can't find my black skirt!" Sadie yelled from upstairs. Tommy jolted back like he had been burned with fire and nearly ran up the stairs.

"What's the problem?" he asked breathlessly as soon as he was safely in Sadie's room, the door closed behind him.

Sadie ruffled her hair in frustration. "I can't find my skirt, but I know I put it here yesterday!"

She turned and opened the door. "Jude, get your ass up here – FAST!"

She gave Tommy a knowing look. "I bet she took it, she is such an annoying person."

Tommy lightly gasped when he saw Jude in the doorway. She had finished her banana and was now giving him a questioning yet slightly troubled look. But before he could do anything, even shake his head no so Jude would understand that this wasn't about what had just happened – or nearly happened – Sadie spoke up.

"Jude, I know you took my skirt. Where is it?" Her expression was threatening.

Jude twirled a strand of her hair nervously. "Uhm, which skirt, Sades?"

"Don't act like you are all innocent." Sadie scoffed. "I don't believe you anyway." She took a deep breath. "I am talking about the black skirt I bought last week."

Jude's eyes turned dark with anger and she mumbled something so low neither Tommy nor Sadie could understand.

"What did you just say?" Sadie moved dangerously close to her sister.

Jude stepped back. "I did not take your damn skirt. And I am SO sick of you always putting all your shit on me. If you are too stupid to look out for your things, it's not my damn problem!" She stomped out the room, banging every door on her way.

"Stupid bitch!" Sadie took her purse from the desk and turned to give Tommy a quick hug. "I'm heading out to find something else to wear. Can you please start decorating downstairs?" She waved at him and left the room. Tommy stared after her in disbelief.

Meanwhile Jude paced up and down in her room angrily. She was so sick of Sadie always making her the bad daughter, always accusing her of stuff that went wrong in her life. And above all she now was feeling guilty because she nearly kissed Sadie's boyfriend. How unfair could life be?!

When Jude felt like she had calmed down enough, she left her room and went straight over to Sadie's one. But right when she was about to step inside someone wanted to get out and the two of them bumped into each other so hard, Jude was overbalanced and fell to the ground – and Tommy was right on top of her.

Tommy stared down at the red head with wide eyes. He was first only taken by surprise, and then every cell in his body started to notice how close he was to Jude – closer than ever before. Jude blushed lightly when she felt Tommy's growing erection against her pelvis.

"Uhm, you…" She stumbled on her words, not sure what to say. Tommy just looked down at her in shock, not able to move at all. Jude shifted uncomfortably under his weight and that helped Tommy to come back into reality. He jumped up at once and pulled Jude to her feet. His face was tomato red.

"I … am so sorry. I didn't…" But before he could say anything else Jude leaned forward and crushed her lips against his. Tommy didn't hesitate and pulled her closer, his hands twisted in her hair. Jude run her hands down his back and pulled up his shirt to roam over his naked chest. Tommy backed her against the wall next to Sadie's room and slipped his tongue into her mouth, intensifying the kiss. Jude was fiddling with his belt while Tommy's hands massaged her breasts through her tank top in an unnerving rhythm.

It didn't take long until Jude pulled down Tommy's jeans.

"Bedroom!" she moaned against his neck while his fingers were doing their magic in her pants. Tommy lifted Jude up and she locked her legs around him so he could walk them into her room.

Tommy laid Jude down on the soft sheets without breaking their kiss. Jude was now finally able to pull down his pants completely and he also removed the fabric between his fingers and her skin. She gasped when she felt his cool fingers on her breasts, his thumbs circling her nipples. Jude didn't wait for Tommy to take of her boy shorts, she pulled them down herself and ones again wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him into her. Tommy chuckled but obeyed her silent beg.

Jude forced herself not to burry her nails in his shoulder while he quickened the pace. Her moans where getting louder each time as she got closer and closer to her orgasm.

Her and Tommy came at the same time, he trusted into her for one more time, as deep as he could. Afterwards the two of them just laid there panting and staring into each others eyes.

They knew what they just did was completely wrong, but somehow they didn't care. Even if Sadie would now return, none of them was currently able to stand up and get dressed again.

For now, it was just her and him.


	2. Chapter 2

Your little sister

(Gets me higher than you)

There are three types of things you really should never do.

Shafting your family or your friends is one of them. Fooling around with another girl's boyfriend is another one, especially if you know his girlfriend.

The third one, maybe not as important as the others but still a pain in the ass if you do otherwise, is having sex with the possibility of someone coming in any second.

If you looked at the world this way, Jude Harrison had just done three major mistakes.

She had been making love to Tom Quincy, a definitively taken guy.

He was her sister's boyfriend.

And right now she was lying in her bed next to him, both of them completely naked, and it was only a matter of time until her older sister Sadie would come back home.

Jude lifted herself up on her elbows to be able to see Tommy's expression. He looked just as overwhelmed as she felt.

"We have to…" But the rest of her sentence was wiped out of her mind when he leaned forward and crushed his lips against hers, silencing her before she could ruin the moment.

Jude sure as hell didn't want to do that. But Sadie was her sister and when Sadie got home and found them naked – in the same room, hell even in the same bed – and if she found out that they had been actually having sex five minutes ago, Jude didn't want to know how much lifetime she still had left.

But though she was aware of all these things – at least subconsciously – Tommy's tongue in her mouth made all of them irrelevant. The feeling of his hot skin against hers was so irresistible, the look of his gorgeous blue eyes so damn appealing.

Jude pulled herself on top of him to have better access on his mouth and neck, right when a car stopped in front of the house.

Every movement in Jude's room momentarily stopped, she even felt like the house was holding in its breath.

It was Tommy who finally jumped up as quietly as possible and started to grab all of his clothing from the ground. Jude just watched him with wide eyes, not able to move at all.

"I'm home." Sadie's voice coming through the window made Jude jolt.

"I'm taking a shower." She whispered her voice slightly rough from the arousal she was still feeling. Only seeing Tommy's naked chest – he had by now put on his boxers and jeans – made her want to touch every inch of his body.

But she fought down the overpowering desire and made her way into the bathroom not bothering to take anything to wear with her. She couldn't stand being in the same room with him for another second.

As soon as Jude shot the door behind her she slid down to the ground, giggling uncontrollably. She couldn't believe what just happened. This had to be a dream – a really, REALLY good one but still something that could definitely not be happening in reality.

From outside she could hear the muted voice of her sister. Jude didn't catch all the words but she seemed to be saying something about her new dress.

Jude inhaled deeply before stepping into the shower, getting herself soaked up with ice cold water. She needed to be able to think clearly again.

About fifteen minutes later, when Jude couldn't even feel her toes anymore, she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror before unlocking the door and starting the long way down the hall towards her room. It wasn't that long actually, but she had to pass Sadie's room. One half of her body – including the freezing toes and her mind – told her to just walk by and hope for him not to be inside.

The other one, her stomach filled with butterflies and her racing heart, wished for nothing more than him to step out of the door and kiss her senselessly, touch her the way no other man had ever done it before.

She was addicted, seriously. All she could think about was him – his hard chest, his strong arms, his blue eyes.

_Damn it! _Jude shouted at herself. _Don't even think about it!_

But knowing that something is incorrect and acting the proper way are two different things. Like in autumn when there are so many apple trees besides the street and though you know the farmer will get mad, you can't resist the seduction of the red fruits. You just have to pick one and taste its sweetness.

Oh yeah, Tommy was much better than an apple – but Jude was the young kid anyway, trying to get what wasn't hers at all. And with these thoughts in head she came to a hold in front of Sadie's bedroom door.

And she heard – nothing. The room was completely silent. Jude sighed partly relieved but mostly pissed off that he wasn't here. That he was somewhere else, with her sister. Just about three seconds after they had been making out.

"Jude, what are you doing?" Jude jumped from the words, spun around and nearly lost her balance.

"Sadie, you practically gave me a heart attack!" Jude stared at her sister with wide eyes, but she just approached and opened the door to her room. "Well, you were standing in front of my door trying to eavesdrop. I have every right to ask you what you are doing."

Jude mumbled something so low she wasn't even able to hear it herself and escaped into her room as fast as possible. Oh god, what was she gonna do?

Tommy ran his tongue over his bottom lip for the hundredth time, remembering Jude's soft lips crushing against his only ten minutes ago. But it wasn't just the memory of her sweet kisses that made him jumpily and turned his knees into jelly, it was the recall of their first time that sent arousal down his spine and all through his body.

He had never felt anything like this before – no one ever got him so high. It was funny that though Jude and Sadie were sisters, it was hard to find anything they had in common. Besides sex with him. Tommy's lips curled into a smile at this thought and Sadie eyed him curiously. She had been slightly confused since she came back and he barely acknowledged her presence. But luckily for him she had her own problems stuck in her head.

"Okay, I still need someone to carry the food inside." Sadie looked down at the paper in her hand. "And I have to check the speakers." She hurried over to the stairs and vanished out of Tommy's view. He just sighed and went out to get the stuff. In any case it would be easier to clear his thoughts in the fresh air – well, at least he hoped so. But even if it wasn't, he finally was able to think about Jude without being afraid of Sadie seeing "the look" on his face.

Tommy opened the trunk and leaned forward to get two of the duffle bags, when he heard someone approaching him. He looked up and his breath stuck in his throat. It was Jude, her red hair still wet from the shower. And the expression on her face was exactly like his. Panic, surprise and desire all mixed up.

"Uhm, hi." She finally managed to say while bridging the distance between them with three more steps. Tommy just stared at her, unable to answer. She was beautiful, she was perfection. And he wanted her, more than he had ever wanted any other girl.

Jude blushed at his intense gaze but leaned forward to get a crate of orange juice. And that was it. Her arm brushing against Tommy's was enough to make him tremble in arousal. He let go of the two bags he had been clinging onto since he saw Jude come out of the house and spun her around to capture her mouth with his. Jude gasped taken by surprise but soon locked her arms behind his neck, pulling him closer. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Tommy moved his hands to her ass to steady her, squeezing it lightly.

Meanwhile, Jude's hands ran down his chest, snaking under his shirt to roam over his naked skin. Tommy felt like every inch of his body that had been touched by her was in fire. He placed open mouth kisses all over her neck and gently licked her bottom lip. Jude panted into his mouth before closing the distance with another soul searing kiss.

It wasn't until then that Tommy opened his eyes and saw a figure in the doorway of the Harrison house. A blond haired figure with a look of murder on her face.

Tommy's brain stopped working. All he could think was run, run, RUN.

He set Jude on her feet and sprinted towards his car as fast as possible, pulling her with him and not letting go of the grip.


End file.
